


like a punch in the heart

by chankaii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chankaii/pseuds/chankaii
Summary: Jongin has found his love through a punch.Literally.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	like a punch in the heart

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if there are any typos or mistakes, i hope you like it!

"I don't think this is a good idea, Baek."

Jongin had said those exact words before his said best friend started dragging him mindlessly, not even giving an ear to him. Had he listened to him for once, Jongin's night wouldn't have gone shit. Jongin's instincts had never misled him. He always trusts his own instincts before anything. He had a gut feeling about tonight that things wouldn't gone the way they _often_ did. It has never ended up good when he had a bad feeling and still Baekhyun insisted on it. Jongin didn’t think this was a good idea. Later at night he will realize the consequences. It will be too late, though. However, they couldn’t have foreseen what would happen. Nor known anything.

But Jongin knows something for sure and it is that shit usually happens when the two of them don't agree on the same thing. It's never good. God, Baekhyun had really listened to him, yet that fucker was one hell of a stubborn and he literally dragged Jongin into a party right in the middle of their midterm week. _Why?_ Jongin asked him of course. He'd hoped Baekhyun had at least a logical answer. Or logical enough. But, well, the answer was because this was the only place he could get into Oh Sehun's pants easily. That was the reason why. Yeah. Great, right? Jongin's known the other has kind of a kink for Sehun's dick, still he just can't believe Baekhyun would rather suck a dick than focus on his academic life.

"Drink it, Nini." Said boy holds out a cup for him, but Jongin declines him with a grimace. "No, thanks. I'll pass tonight since we're right in the middle of midterms in case you forget."

Baekhyun flashes him a cheeky grin that tells everything and it's enough evidence for Jongin to confirm his thoughts. Baekhyun has literally preferred sucking dick rather than studying, indeed. Unbelievable, yet understandable. Baekhyun turns a blind eye to everything when it comes to Sehun's dick. God, Jongin will throw up right in the sink next to him if he ever mentions Sehun's dick one more fucking time. He doesn't want to think about it right now. Not tomorrow, nor ever. Baekhyun’s been obsessed with Sehun's dick for two years now. Two whole years. Since the first time he saw Sehun. He succeeded on his plan to get into Sehun’s pants. And he literally announced that he got the permission to be Sehun's friends-with-benefits just a year ago. Like a real announcement. Jongin vividly remembers the shame and the burning on his cheeks he felt when it happened... It was one of the most embarrassing moments in his life and Jongin doesn't want to ever talk about it again just like the situation with Sehun's private area. He was fine with all of it till the last week's incident when Baekhyun gave him a whole over detailed speech of Sehun's massive cock after returning from a hot session with him. Ew. Ew, ew and ew. His stupid best friend even wrote an essay about it during his drunken and wrecked state. He’s had enough of all of this. Jongin just wants to delete those moments in his mind forever. He’s been so traumatized that he can no longer look at Sehun the way he always used to. Now he can't look at him without thinking of the explicit describing Baekhyun told him shamelessly. It irritates him so much that he still remembers the very details.

"Hey, you still angry with me?" Baekhyun asks as if he senses Jongin's discomfort and bitterness about last week. There's a look on his face that Jongin isn't quite sure whether the meaning behind it. Either he wants to laugh at the expression on Jongin's face or pet him affectionately for what he caused. He can show some sympathy at least. "Nah, we're okay." Jongin promises him with a warm smile. Even though his best friend sometimes can be troublesome, Jongin loves him nonetheless. "I'm glad to hear that, Nini. Love you."

"Love you more." He musses his friend's hair out to tease him and Baekhyun escapes his fingers with a yelp. "Don't touch my hair! I spent multiple hours on it for Sehun only."

"Two hours to be exact."

"Whatever." Baekhyun just shrugs his shoulder as he pours himself a second cup and Jongin wonders how he's going to be able to contain him if he continues to go like this. "Easy, Baek. You have an exam tomorrow." Jongin reminds him after he sees the way Baekhyun gulps down the drink in one go. He thinks how it isn’t a good idea coming here second time tonight.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, it's at 5 p.m. Don't worry about that." Baekhyun pours another drink that he's mixed with whatever drinks he found on the counter, and makes him drink despite Jongin's objections. "You need to get loose." He says with his significant evil grin. "Or... get laid. You need a drink either way."

Jongin glares at him before he accepts the cup half-heartedly. "I hate you."

"I love you, too!"

And Jongin makes the first mistake of the night by drinking.

✧✦

The thing is Jongin has a low alcohol tolerance and when he's had enough drink, his vision gets extremely worse. He didn't bring his glasses with himself because he doesn't want to look like a nerd. And he forgot to put on his contacts when Baekhyun appeared out of nowhere to drag him outside without giving him enough time to even remember them. He's angry at himself for not bringing his glasses so as not to look like a nerd. Now he looks exactly like an idiot as he wanders around the crowd, trying to walk straight, looking for Baekhyun everywhere. At some point, Baekhyun just... disappeared. Jongin doesn't remember how or when. Baekhyun was right beside him a few minutes ago, then Jongin blinked and puff, Baekhyun was nowhere to be seen. He actually guesses where he is right now —probably in Sehun's bedroom, getting dicked down without a care in the world. Baekhyun would do anything to get some dick. No, wait, only Sehun's dick.

Jongin doesn't like to be alone, especially not at a party where he knows limited people only. He doesn't want to disturb Baekhyun's very intimate moment (and not to mention the fact that he'd have to see Sehun's dick, ew), but he also doesn't want to be all alone in here. After flirting with someone he didn't even ask for a name to kill some time for Baekhyun and Sehun's session, Jongin continues back to look for Baekhyun's face in the house. He kinda hoped for them to finish whatever they're doing quickly, but knowing Baekhyun, Jongin will probably have to wait and stand alone some more time.

Coming here wasn't a good idea, really. He shouldn't be here, Jongin sighs as he thinks to himself for the nth time tonight. He just wants to go home, lock himself into his small room and go over his notes as if that wasn't the only thing he did for hours until Baekhyun interrupted. He knows he's going to pass his exams with good grades, still... He can't help feeling anxious when he's at a fucking party in the midterm week. God, he should find Baekhyun and then just go home.

If only he could find Baekhyun...

Jongin abruptly heads off after he hears a loud sound outside the house. Baekhyun would always be in scene whenever an interesting thing happens. Hoping to find his best friend there, Jongin goes out to the garden. The first thing he sees is a group of people circling around something he can't see but he guesses it must be thrilling with the way people cheering and howling. Jongin has always been a curious person, so he can't help himself entering in the crowd and passing through them till he's in the front. Oops. It's not like what Jongin thought. Instead, there are two guys having an intense fight. Jongin wasn't and has never been the type to be fond of fighting. He hates those people immediately getting physical after an argument. Why can't they just talk? It's better when no one is hurt. Jongin hates seeing one person beating the shit out of another person. God, why does nobody break them up? Oh, right. Because they're drunk as hell and this must seem to be the most exciting thing they'd get to see tonight.

Jongin thinks this isn't a good idea when he takes a step forward, deciding to be the civil one to break the pair up seeing that no one's gonna do it. He should stop the fighting or else one of them gets really hurt by the end of it. Whatever the reason is, the tallest of them is furious and the punches he throws at the other guy is so strong that Jongin can feel its pain from there. Jongin hates violence and he's not going to tolerance it when he sees one.

Not on his watch.

Jongin suddenly halts upon realizing he's too close to them to his liking. He hasn't realized it until the scene is right in front of him. No, right under his nose would be more exact. Why the fuck did Jongin decide to come this close to them? It's the alcohol, he thinks. It's because of the alcohol. Jongin

He decides to cut in when he feels a weight pressing against him, not knowing it would be his second mistake of tonight. "Hey, you guys sho—"

It happens too fast, in a blink of eye, not sparing him a second to sense it or do something about it. One second he's holding on the body pressing against him to prevent the poor boy collapsing on the floor. Then the other second the guy's head is suddenly out of sight and instead he sees a punch coming toward his face.Wait. Jongin feels a strong blow as his body lands straight on the grass, pain blooming across his left cheek. He hears some screams and swears immediately after the fall, and suddenly the atmosphere turns into a chaos.

"Oh, shit!" Someone says, leaning over his limp body but Jongin couldn't see whoever he is and his already fucked up vision goes suddenly black before he can comprehend what the fuck just happened.

✧✦

Jongin wakes up to the furious voice of his best friend with a pounding head that makes him want to cry. He's screaming at someone that Jongin can't see, tone all serious and worried. He sounds really scary so this means he's very angry and Baekhyun doesn't get angry easily. Something serious must have happened to make him that angry, Jongin thinks as he listens to his best friend throwing swears and curses. What the fuck happened?

The first thing he is aware of is the pain on his left eye after coming to himself, and when he tries to open his eyes, the pain doubles and one of them stays closed. What the— Oh. Shit. The realization dawns upon him as the pieces of the earlier incident pour into his mind one by one. He remembers drinking, flirting, then looking for Baekhyun and suddenly breaking a fight up. The last thing he remembers is a punch coming toward his face. Oh, yeah. He got literally punched in the face. Nice. His night wouldn't have gone better.

"How the fuck did you manage to punch him by accident, you asshole?! Does your fucking brain—" Baekhyun stops talking abruptly upon hearing Jongin's tiny, almost inaudible murmur. "Baek."

"Jonginie!" Leaving the man he's been nagging nonstop, Baekhyun runs towards him hurriedly, holding an ice pack in his hand as he does so. "Oh god, you're finally awake! I almost shat myself, you really scared me..."

Jongin hisses loudly at the sudden contact of ice pack on his swollen eyelid. Baekhyun mouths a small sorry while glaring at the guy across the room, looking as scary as ever. Baekhyun was really mad, man. Really. Jongin's eyes follow his friend's and— He meets the guy who knocked him out.

That asshole.

The moment their eyes meet, Jongin suddenly feels so small under his puppy eyes and the hatred he tried to hold against that guy disappears. Shit. Why does the guy have to look so innocent? Jongin should have been mad. Like real mad. He should look angry, all frown and pouty. The first thing he should was scream at him, and curse. He should hold a grudge. Not warming up at the worry in the guy's eyes right now. Not now. But... it seems genuine. The worry. He doesn't look like the mad, crazy-looking guy beating the hell out of the other guy. This time he looks more innocent. Especially with those big ears. And big eyes. And wow, he's really big despite looking like a child while standing in front of him.

"Uh, hi." The guy scratches his ear shyly, looking like he doesn't know what to do at the moment. "I'm really sorry. For punching you. I didn't mean to punch you, though! It was an accident... I'm so sorry."

Jongin just stares after the guy finishes talking, not knowing what to mutter and even what to think. He doesn't know what one would say in a situation like this. A situation like this has never been happened in his life before, so yeah, Jongin has the right to say nothing in return. What should he say? Thank him? Not an option, of course. It's fine? Nope, it's not fine. He got a swollen eye, man. Jongin will have to go on with a black eye for days. Don't even mention the fact that he showed Jongin up at a party. People will talk and laugh behind him. Fuck them, Jongin doesn't care what people think but the explanation will bring some shame obviously. God, why did it have to be Jongin of all people? Why did it have to happen to him? Bad luck. He's got really bad luck. Wait. Why does everyone in the room looking at him? Oh, right. The guy's waiting for an answer. He should say something.

"You knocked me out." is the only rational thing Jongin comes up with in the end. It makes Baekhyun snort, loudly enough to be heard. He looks like he's about to say something at the guy when that said boy speaks again, almost immediately after Jongin. "I know, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you somehow. I'd do whatever you want, I promise." The guy he still doesn't know his name takes a step towards him and it all happens too fast again. He trips on when he wants to get closer to him, then the ice bag Jongin doesn't even realize he'd been holding falls down right on his body and Jongin lets out a scream at the feeling of coldness.

"Shit, I—"

"Fucking idiot, don't go ever near him!" Baekhyun comes to his rescue, saving him from the ice cubes on his stomach and... crotch. He can't believe these are really happening to him. Coming here was a big, big mistake.

"Baek, he didn't mean it. Please, just try to keep calm." Sehun's voice comes from on his left side in which Jongin is unable to see because of his limited sight.

"I can't keep calm when your stupid friend here does nothing but harm my best friend, Sehun! Keep him away from Jongin."

Jongin couldn't bear all of these, so he joins in the conversation. "Baek, he's right. Relax, please. I'm good." A little lie won't hurt. He's not good. Far away from being good. All he wants is to go home and forget about all the events that happened tonight.

"Get up if you're good then. We're going home." Baekhyun helps him getting up before shooting another glare at the poor but also annoying guy. Jongin stands up with the help of his best friend, clenching his jaw when the pain becomes unbearable but he couldn't hold the whimper escaping his mouth. It is then that the guy takes action again and tries to help him, yet Jongin is fas to prevent his hands touching him. Jongin is scared of the guy. "Don't."

"I wasn't going to hurt you... I just wanted to help, you know." He pouts, looking sad just like how he sounds.

"No need. It's better if you don't actually." Jongin says truthfully.

But it seems the guy is stubborn when he adds, "Let me treat you a meal at least."

"And now you're asking him out?!" Baekhyun's eyes widen at the offer, he stares at the guy like he can't believe he heard him right. "No, of course not Baekhyun! We don't even know each other. I want to make it up to him, that's all."

Jongin sighs loudly. "Just— Let me go, okay? All I want right now is go home."

The guy finally gives up at that which Jongin's really grateful. He can go home now. Without another mishap. God, he's never been this exhausted. It was too much for a guy like Jongin.

He decides to listen to his inner voice more from now on.

✧✦

It's been exactly two weeks after the awful incident. Jongin has passed all of his exams with good grades as usual, and the black eye he got at party has finally healed completely by the time Jongin nearly forgets about all of it. He's been doing fine since that day, avoiding anybody getting near him and staying out of the trouble as much as he can. He's decided not to interfere in anything that's none of his business. He saw what happened when he tried to help. The consequence was painful and memorable that will always remind Jongin of what would happen if he ever think about meddling in again. His black eye hadn't gone anywhere for ten fucking days. Jongin had to learn all the make-up tricks to cover it so as not to attract any more attention. People had talked about it for two days only, fortunately. But the endurance was something else. Jongin had looked forward to be able to walk free without worrying about his black eye.

And the last trace of it has fucking finally gone! Jongin is free now. It's been one hell of an adventure that Jongin doesn't ever want to mention it to anybody else again. So yeah, it's been exactly two weeks since Jongin was outside of their flat. He was kinda scared to go out as though something bad would happen again because he was the unluckiest man in the world. But of course his best friend would force him to hang out with him as he doesn't like to go alone anywhere. Exactly two weeks ago Baekhyun did almost the same things. He casually asked him at first, of course, then started begging him to accept his offer after Jongin declined him. Everyone knew how stubborn Baekhyun was already. And it would be always Jongin that suffers a lot from his stubbornness. Why me? Jongin has been asking this question for awhile.

And he still doesn't get a decent answer.

So here is Jongin, next to Baekhyun, sitting down on a lounge in one of the bars with live music, thinking about how the fuck he happened to be here. He doesn't remember when he said yes to Baekhyun, yet that little fucker managed to drag him along with himself again. Great. Jongin was defeated by Baekhyun for the hundred times.

"It's not that crowded, Nini. Just relax. Nothing's gonna happen." Baekhyun says with an encouraging smile as he nudges him with his elbow, taking a sip of his drink. Meanwhile, Jongin's been playing with the pipet of his drink that he's yet to take a sip since they sat here. "It's just me and you." A pause. Jongin senses something is off then. "And Sehun. Maybe his friends."

Oh. He's been tricked by him yet again. Jongin should have understood when Baekhyun said it'd be a peaceful night between just him and Jongin. God, Jongin wants to smash his stupid face so bad right now. "I really hate you."

Baekhyun gives him a toothy smile, trying to act innocent. Jongin's not buying any of it. "He said he and his friends would hang out here tonight and I could come too. I couldn't decline or go alone, Nini. Have some mercy."

" _You_ have some mercy! I can't believe you're my best friend."

"Hey! I'm your one and only best friend. You can't say shit like this to your best friend."

"Then at least act like you're—"

"Hi, boys. Are you having a fight?" Sehun's voice interrupts the childish bickering between him and his best friend. One would think they're having a fight when this is how they always are. They bicker like children, then forget about it after three seconds. "Nope. Hi, Sehunie!" Baekhyun literally melts at the touch on his shoulder, raising his head to give Sehun a big smile as a greeting. Jongin holds himself from almost screaming 'Just accept it you two are in love and marry already' at them. He almost lets it slip just before losing all of his consciousness upon seeing the last person he wants to meet right now among Sehun's friends. Fuck, no.

"You." Jongin whispers under his breath as their eyes meet, both freezing in their place. No one beside them realizes the atmosphere changing not until Baekhyun notices the guy's presence when Sehun's friends take their seat and only one person was left standing. "Shit." Baekhyun's whisper doesn't go unheard. "Jongin, I swear I didn't know he was coming too. I'm sorry."

Jongin is good. Jongin is not angry. Not at all. He's not going to go crazy and make a fuss. He's not going to do anything. He won't being a chicken. Nope. He can surely stay calm and accept it like a mature. There's no need to make a fuss over something that's now in the past. The guy had already apologized and Jongin accepted it. That was it. They didn’t see each other again and it was over.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"Really?" The guy asks, sounding so surprised like he didn't expect it. Jongin nods, forcing a small smile. "Yeah. I was gonna leave early anyway."

"Oh. Okay." He sits down next to Sehun, two people away from Jongin. It's still close enough to alert Jongin. He should be careful this time so as not to get hurt if something happens out of the blue.

Everything was going fine in the beginning. Almost perfect. Sehun introduced his friends to Jongin (and he finally got a name for the guy whom he was scared of). Park Chanyeol. This was the name of Jongin's nightmare. Jongin did his very best to avoid him like a plague at first, not even glancing at him for a second. Not even looking at his direction. He pretended like Chanyeol wasn't there, starting a chat with one of them when Chanyeol spoke and acting like he didn't hear him when he commented on something Jongin was telling. It was a great achievement. At first, though.

Then, Baekhyun and Sehun started making out right between him and Chanyeol when everything was going fine. It is then that him and Chanyeol eventually make an eye contact over their best friends. A horrified eye contact. Because the pair was disgusting. The urge to throw up becomes unbearable with every sound they make. However, Chanyeol is the one to snap eventually and yell at them. "Just go fuck anywhere else!" It finally snaps them out of their heady session, becoming aware of their surroundings as they both blush, and deciding to leave. Not stop. They really leave to go fuck as Chanyeol just said. Baekhyun would only listen if the advice is related to sex.

"So... It's just you and me now." Chanyeol begins talking after a whole minute of awkward silence. Oh. Jongin hasn't realized it's just the two of them sitting here until Chanyeol points it out. Um, well... "I should leave." Jongin is about to grab his jacket behind his seat before a hand stopping his movement. It feels like an electric shock as he immediately pulls away from Chanyeol's touch. "Jongin. Please, don't go. I'm not gonna hurt you. I swear I don't mean no harm. I just—You've been avoiding me all night long and you have no idea how upsetting it is. I'm really, really sorry for what I caused. I wanna make it up to you. I mean, if you let me of course."

Jongin feels regret after hearing how sad he sounds that he almost thinks about giving him a second chance to fix his shit. "Chanyeol... Thanks but I'm not interested. I think we're better off without each other."

"How about a lunch?" Chanyeol continues as if he doesn't hear him at all, determined.

"Still not interested."

"What about a dinner?"

"Nope."

"But a fancy dinner?"

"You can't buy me with food."

"How about a fried chicken in the finest place in Seoul?"

Jongin almost gives in. Almost. And Chanyeol notices his little hesitation. "Got you!"

"I told you that you can't buy me with food. I'm leaving. Bye." Jongin grabs his jacket and gets up to leave before Chanyeol does something crazy like prevent him again.

He hears him yelling through the bar as Jongin is about to exit, though. "I'm not gonna give up till you say yes, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin walks home with a stupid smile on his face.

✧✦

The next time Jongin sees Chanyeol is exactly three days later from their last encounter.

Jongin's just gotten out of his last class of the day, was ready to go to his and Baekhyun's shared flat when he heard a thunder once he stepped out of the faculty. It was raining. But not like a drizzle Jongin would give a shit. It was raining goddamn hard and Jongin didn't bring an umbrella with himself. Okay, that wasn't exactly a problem. Getting wet wasn't a problem as well, he could just run. And he'd probably fall down on the ground anyway. The problem was Jongin slept through his alarm this morning, then he had to run in order not to be late to his class, so he didn't check the weather as usual (Jongin checks the weather everyday) before going out, and now he's cold. He's so fucking cold because he also forgot to bring a warm coat with himself before going outside. He's in a cardigan only. A thin cardigan that does nothing to warm him up. Well, he's fucked up real good this time.

Jongin decides to do the only thing rational thing he comes up with at the moment: wait for the rain to stop. Or think hard enough to come up with an another idea that ends up him at home. Because he wants nothing more than going home right now. He's been out for nearly four hours. Nearly four hours! He hates Mondays so much. It's the busiest day on his schedule. Fuck his bad lack. Jongin's fuming really hard that he doesn't notice someone standing beside him until that person touches his shoulder.

Jongin startles both at the sudden touch and the person he meets. Chanyeol. His bad luck's showing himself yet again. It continues to strike.

"Jongin, what are you doing here?" Chanyeol asks once he turns his head to him, a concern look on his face. Jongin gives him a sharp glare. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at his scolding but doesn't say anything about it as if he senses his sour mood. "You're freezing. Here, take this." Chanyeol furrows his brows as he gets rid of his own coat hurriedly, draping over Jongin's shoulder without even waiting for his answer. "I-I'm not." Jongin lies even though he knows very well he's literally freezing, his teeth and hands trembling wildly. He attempts to give back his coat like an idiot (because he's a tough guy and he also doesn't want him to get sick because of him) but Chanyeol prevents him by pressing the coat against him, harsh and stubborn. "Don't you even try, Jongin." He says, sternly, and his voice makes Jongin shiver. Damn, Chanyeol really turns into someone else when he's mad. He has no other choice than obeying his words, then.

Jongin wears the coat like a good boy, Chanyeol's warmth envelopes all of his body, making him warm up immediately. It's so so warm. God, he would moan at the warmth if Chanyeol wasn't there staring at his stupid face he's making. He must be look so stupid because there's a satisfied smile on Chanyeol's face. "And there you were trying to act tough a few minutes ago."

"Shut up!" Jongin hits him playfully, pinkness spreading across his cheeks. Chanyeol sends him a grin before speaking. "Where are you going? I can give you a ride if you want."

"Uh, my apartment is just ten minutes away. I can... walk." Jongin watches the rain getting harder, and he jumps because of the sound of a thunder. "No, you can't walk Jongin. I'll drive you home. Come with me." He puts a hand on Jongin's back to show the way to his motorcycle and Jongin tries to ignore how fast is his heart beats.

"I've never been on a motorcycle before. So you better be careful, Park." Jongin warns him with a serious face despite his anxiety. He's shitting himself inside but he cannot show it Chanyeol. Well, he can't blame him though. All he did was harm Jongin since the beginning. So yeah, he has all the right to be frightened.

"Safety first." Chanyeol takes out a helmet from the top case, and helping Jongin wear it. Jongin can't help but blush at the way Chanyeol is taking care of him. He makes sure to put the shielder down before flashing him one last glance and wears his own helmet. Jongin prays for his soul after he settles himself down the place behind Chanyeol, arms enveloping his waist immediately after. He hugs him tight when Chanyeol starts the engine, the sound scaring him for a second. "Don't be afraid," Chanyeol tells him as if he senses it. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Not anymore. I promise you."

"Okay, cool." Jongin's hold tightens around Chanyeol's waist as they begin to move. "I trust you." Jongin adds without letting Chanyeol comment on it. "This is your only chance to prove yourself that you're harmless, though."

"Got you." is the last thing he gets in return. The rest of the drive goes, surprisingly, uneventful despite one time where Chanyeol drives fast enough to give him thrill and... to shriek out but never mind. It didn’t take too long to arrive at his apartment. Jongin was amazed by how fast they came. Although he nearly threw up a few times and hugged Chanyeol so tight that his fingers have gone numb, the ride was fun. It wasn't as terrifying as he thought it'd be. Chanyeol really took his promise and got him safe and sound.

"This is me." He gets off his motorcycle, Chanyeol helping him yet again when he poorly attempted to take off the helmet but failed. "Thank you, Chanyeol."

"I proved myself, right? I told you I'd make it up to you. We're good now?"

Jongin pretends to think while making a 'hmm' sound. "Yeah, we're good now. But I need you to do one more thing for me to be completely forgiven."

Chanyeol seems to be really curious about this thing that Jongin wants from him. "What is it?"

"Come with me upstairs. I can't let you go like this. You'll catch a cold." He pauses as his eyes widen at the new thought coming to his mind. "What if you get into an accident? No way will I let you go till the rain stops."

"I have no choice, then."

Jongin doesn't miss the smirk Chanyeol sends his way as he takes his own helmet off as well, seeming pleased by the offer.

They enter Jongin's building with hurried but careful steps, covering their hair so as not to get wet. The lift to the floor of his and Baekhyun's flat went kinda weird as they stole glances at each other, both not knowing what to say or start a talk. However, it lasted quickly when they get into the warmth of his flat.

"Let's get rid of our clothes first, then I'll make us hot cocoa." Jongin says once he steps inside the house, taking off Chanyeol's coat and placing it on the hanger carefully.

"Aren't we moving too fast?" Chanyeol jokes, burrows lifting up and down playfully. Jongin can't help but flush even though he knows it's a joke. "Follow me." He says instead and leads the way to his small bedroom. There is nothing to worry about inside as Jongin is always neat. It was only his pajamas that were laying on the floor to spot and it was because he woke up late this morning. He immediately grabs them from the floor and hides it underneath his bed before Chanyeol could notice.

"It's nice," Chanyeol comments as he begins to study his room, most private area of his own. "And cute." He adds after spotting Jongin's collection of teddy bears, a wide smile appearing on his handsome face. _Oh_. Handsome. Well, Jongin's not gonna refuse the fact that Chanyeol's so fucking handsome. "Like you." Chanyeol’s mumble was so muffled that Jongin wasn't able to hear.

Jongin thanks him quietly as he shuffles through his wardrobe to find something nice and big that fits Chanyeol. Eventually, he decides on a dark blue sweatshirt and sweatpants. "Here," He comes back to Chanyeol with clothes. "I think these would fit you. You can use—" The words die in his throat as Chanyeol takes off his wet sweatshirt right in front of Jongin's eyes without waiting for him to finish his sentence. "I thought you might want to change in another room but never mind..." He murmurs in the lowest tone because suddenly his throat is so dry.

"It's fine, we're both guys." Chanyeol informs him, flexing his muscles unintentionally and Jongin's eyes travel down automatically. Chanyeol doesn't miss his staring. "Are you gonna just stand there and watch me? You know what, I kinda like it." He grins cheekily, watching Jongin's face turn into the brightest shade of red. "N-No, I was just... Why don't you turn around so that I can change? I don't like being watched unlike someone."

"Okay, princess. Whatever you want." Chanyeol listens and turns around, letting Jongin dress in peace. Jongin tries to ignore the weird tension between them. Well, it may be his own imagination but there's definitely a shift in the atmosphere. Jongin doesn't want to think about it much, so he ignores it as much as he can.

"I'm done." He announces after wearing the last piece of his fresh clothes. Chanyeol turns back to him to... check him out. This is what he's exactly doing. And this is also what Jongin is about to do because, wow, Park Chanyeol in his clothes looking devastatingly nice. Yes, just nice. Nothing else.

"Let's go to the kitchen so I can make you that hot cocoa I promised."

"I can't wait to drink." Chanyeol gives him a smile that melts Jongin while on their way to kitchen. His smile is so cute, showing his adorable dimple and Jongin has to resist the urge to pinch his cheeks right there. However, he busies himself from those weird thoughts by taking out the ingredients he needs. Meanwhile, Chanyeol has started asking him some questions from where's sitting down a chair while Jongin makes them hot cocoa.

"You're living with Baekhyun, right?"

A small nod, "Uh-huh."

"I'm living with six idiots. It's the worst decision I've ever made. I agreed only because the rent was cheap with the others sharing the bills."

"But the house is nice and big. It shouldn't be that bad." Jongin tells his opinion, recalling the cursed party that was hosted at their house weeks ago. "Oh, it is that bad. You don't have any idea what it is like living with Sehun. He's the worst. On top of it, he always brings Baekhyun home." He shakes his head.

Jongin turns his head to him while taking two cups out of the cabinet. "Now I get it. They're so fucking loud and disgusting."

"I know, right?! I heard horrible things, Jongin."

Jongin bursts out laughing as he agrees with him. The expression on Chanyeol's face is too funny. It must be a trauma for him. Jongin has already so used to Baekhyun's sex life. He passed the stage of trauma years ago.

"I'm thinking about moving out next year. I still love my flatmates even if they're sometimes annoying, though."

"I feel you. Aaand it's done!" Jongin chirps as he finally turns around fully to him to put their cups on the table, settling down on the chair right in front of Chanyeol. "I hope you like it."

Chanyeol sniffs his cup, "It smells so good. Thanks, Jongin."

"You're welcome."

They both take a sip of their hot cocoas, warming up their insides. "Mmmm," Jongin moans at the taste and warmth, forgetting about Chanyeol's presence for a second. He only realizes it after hearing Chanyeol's little giggle, then shutting himself up. They continue talking anything and everything, like what they study, or how they both hate eating spicy dishes. At some point, the night that Chanyeol punched him accidentally becomes their new topic.

"I was wondering the reason why you guys were fighting. Like I remember you were really mad and I thought you'd kill the guy if I hadn't interrupted you. The punch I got proved my thoughts... It hurt really bad."

Chanyeol's eyes soften at his last statement, looking guilty and ashamed for what he'd done. "I apologize again, Jongin. I couldn't get a wink of sleep for days because of that. I still wanna make it up to you. And about that..." He sighs deeply, Jongin guesses Chanyeol must be thinking of that night seeing the way Chanyeol's expression hardens. "He was being an asshole to my ex girlfriend. He did some dirty and bad things to her. She came to me for help several times because no one wanted to get involved in this shit. He was a real douchebag. I tried to talk to him a few times to get off her back but in the end he got just angry and started to talk shit behind me too. Then I caught him babbling about me and my ex girlfriend to his friend, telling made-up things. It angered me and I was kinda under alcohol effect. So I punched him, then it got escalated from there. I'm sorry again."

Jongin shakes his head. "It's okay, I forgave you already. It wasn't your fault only anyway. We're good now."

Chanyeol smiles at him with his big brown eyes. "Yeah, we're good now."

The sound of the door opening breaks their eye contact, following Baekhyun's cheerful voice. "I'm hooome!" A rustle. "I'm here!" Jongin calls back to signify where he is. They hear his steps coming towards them and he never stops talking on his way. "The rain was insane! I'd have almost gotten flied away if Sehunie wasn't there to hold me. Aww, he was such a cu— Oh. Hi Chanyeol." Until he sees Park Chanyeol of course. Finally.

"Hi, Baekhyun." Chanyeol flashes him his signature smile.

"Hi, Jongin. Chanyeol's here." Baekhyun's eyes go back and forth between him and Chanyeol as if to make sure he's not imagining things. "Yes, he's here. He saved my life today, so I offered him hot cocoa."

"You remember Chanyeol, right?" Baekhyun asks, emphasizing on Chanyeol's name like Jongin doesn't understand who he's talking about. Jongin nods, hiding his smile by biting his bottom lip. It's fun to see Baekhyun that shocked. Well, he's kind of right to be shocked knowing Jongin doesn't forgive people easily. On top of it, Jongin had been swearing at Chanyeol for days until his black eye disappeared. But it's all in past now. Jongin has forgiven Chanyeol. Because, why not? He's sincere about his apology and he seems to be a nice guy despite that one fight.

"Oh, then I'm glad you two made it up." A grin spreads across Baekhyun's face, making Jongin feel scared of what his best friend might be planning in his mind right now. The intention beyond it is not good. Jongin's known him for a long time to interpret his expressions.

Chanyeol, too, seems like he’s sensed Baekhyun's intentions are not good. "I should go now that the rain has stopped."

"Uhm, okay." Jongin gets up from his seat ti see him off. "Your clothes are probably still wet so mine can stay on you, I don't mind."

"But—" Jongin shushes him off when Chanyeol tries to object. "No buts. You can bring me back anytime."

"But I don't have your number. That's what I was gonna say."

Oh. Right. Jongin takes out his phone from his pocket, holding it out to Chanyeol after unlocking. Chanyeol takes it with a pleasure and types down his number, giving himself a call before giving back to its owner.

"Take care, Jongin. See you later." Chanyeol grabs his coat that Jongin wore earlier from the hanger, Jongin opening the door for him. "Thanks for today, Chanyeol. Be careful!"

Chanyeol turns around to smile at him before getting into the lift.

"Text me when you get back home!" is the last thing Jongin has said as the doors of the lift close, Chanyeol disappearing from his sight. He stares at the same spot Chanyeol was just standing there seconds ago for a few minutes, feeling his heart getting heavy and warm with the thoughts of this certain guy. Why is he starting to miss him already? It hasn't even been a day and Jongin already wants to meet him. But. He shouldn't think about these things. He doesn't want to end up being heartbroken again.

And so, with a heavier heart, he comes back inside and tries not to think of him for the rest of the day.

(He fails the moment Chanyeol texts him that he's home and they text non-stop for the rest of the day.

Jongin's screwed.)

✧✦

Chanyeol has been nothing but a sweet guy to Jongin throughout the days they texted, and called each other. When Jongin looked at the past (like three weeks ago he means), he didn't understand himself how he tried to run away from Chanyeol in the first place. He's the sweetest and nicest guy Jongin's ever met. He makes Jongin laugh the loudest. He makes him smile even though he does nothing because just thinking of him is enough to make Jongin smile the widest. He thinks of him when he wakes up to a new day, he thinks of him during a class, he thinks of him when cooking something, or doing anything that's not related to him. He can't get him out of his mind. Not even for a minute.

And it's been only one week. It took only one week for Jongin to develop a crush on Chanyeol. It's just a small, innocent crush that wouldn't hurt anybody. He's keeping it to himself only, not even considering doing something about it or giving it a chance. Jongin doesn't even know if Chanyeol swings the other way at all. And honestly, he doesn't have the balls to ask Chanyeol whether he likes men or not. He's doing okay with his little crush.

Until Chanyeol texts him an hour ago saying he's coming by to give his clothes back.

Jongin gets wild. He hasn't showered for two days and there's no way Jongin will present himself like this. So he takes a quick shower, then spending a great amount of time in front of his wardrobe to decide what he should wear. He doesn't want to look like he tried really hard on it, but he also wants to impress Chanyeol. Not too classy, but classy enough. In the end, he decides on a pink sweater and jeans. At least he can try to look cute for his crush, right? It's not like he considers making a move on him. Pfft. Of course not. He just wanted to look cute, that's all. Nothing more.

Still, it doesn't stop Jongin from going crazy when the first thing Chanyeol says after Jongin opens the door is, "Hey, cutie. You look adorable." along with petting his hair. Oops. Maybe Jongin talked soon. "Thanks! You're not so bad yourself. Hahaha. Why don't you come in? Baekhyun's not here."

Jongin gets kind of awkward when he's around his crushes and the reflection on the passing mirror that shows how red his face is doesn't surprise him at all. He just hopes his awkwardness won't scare Chanyeol away. It's the last thing he wants.

"Sure." Chanyeol enters inside with a grin, putting down the bag he's holding which resides Jongin's clothes. "I missed you."

Well, Jongin doesn't expect him to say it. Nor does he expect him to pull him into a small hug that probably lasts five seconds but enough to drive his heart crazy. He feels the air leaving his body and returning again after Chanyeol withdraws. Jongin doesn't want to read him wrong but... Maybe he could try making a move on his crush. Small move. Testing the waters to see if Chanyeol, too, actually feels the same.

"Me too." Jongin says but it comes out as a whisper instead. "I was so bored before you texted me. It's nice now that you're here." He guides Chanyeol to the living room. There's only one couch and a tv in the room despite the plants Baekhyun bought when they first rented their flat. Less furniture. The room's small and plain. But it feels cozy enough for him and Baekhyun, so they never complain when their legs tangle together in the couch, having no room for another person. Jongin hasn't once complained about its smallness. Nor did it ever disturb him.

Yet, it does something in Jongin when they both sit down it, their shoulders brushing. Jongin can't help but notice how broad Chanyeol's shoulders are. They would feel great under his hold during— Woah. He should stop himself from thinking explicit things about the person sitting right next to him. What's wrong with his mind? Lately all his mind does is mock him. His mind is fucking with him. Nice. Really nice. Chanyeol beside him feels good. Him looking at Jongin expectingly is not good.

"So..."

Oh, right. He should talk. Say something. Why doesn't his brain work properly when it's needed the most? He hates it.

"Wanna watch Netflix and chill?"

Well... Jongin doesn't mean that but it must be sound the opposite of what he thinks before speaking.

"Oh, you mean—" Chanyeol looks surprised, too. So Jongin has to break in before fucking it up more. "No! Of course not. Haha. Just watching Netflix."

"It's fine with me either way," Chanyeol smirks cheekily and it flares something in his stomach that he can't bear, so he gets up hurriedly. "I'll get us some drinks and you can choose what to watch!"

He hurries to the kitchen, not sparing one last glance at Chanyeol because he's scared to jump onto him the second he catches him looking at Jongin with that look. Jongin knows what that look means very well. Chanyeol wants it. Jongin wants it, too.

But he needs two or three beers to chill out first. He needs to cool down. Or play cool, at least. He doesn't want to look too eager. He also doesn't want him to notice his not-so-little-anymore crush. He has definitely feelings for Chanyeol. It's more than a little crush now.

And Jongin doesn't have any idea what to do with it.

Chanyeol makes all of his worries forget for now, though. Or it's just beers. Either way, Jongin is calmer after some time between drinking beers and watching some random movie with Chanyeol. They sometimes comment on something in the movie, or Chanyeol telling a joke that makes Jongin laugh for another few minutes. It's easy to forget everything what's going on in his mind or everything around him when Chanyeol's with Jongin. It's so easy to let himself go and give in Chanyeol's charms. Being with Chanyeol is so fun and amazing that Jongin sometimes really forget what he's supposed to do.

He doesn't realize he's been laughing at the joke Chanyeol told earlier three minutes straight before Chanyeol calls his name. Jongin stops laughing to turn his head to Chanyeol and sees how close their faces are and oh, Chanyeol's looking at him with a serious face. It's not good. He did something bad, right? Did he misunderstand his joke or did—

"You're really cute right now." A pause and Jongin hears his heart beating in his throat. "I want to kiss you so bad."

Jongin's mouth goes dry as he processes the words. He doesn't even think about it. What's there to think about? Jongin has been wanting this for so long. So he doesn't waste any time before answering. "Then do it."

Chanyeol captures his lips in a soft kiss almost immediately, cupping his face with his big, rough hands gently. It's slow at first, both of them trying to find a rhythm between lingering kisses that excites him the more they keep going. Jongin lets Chanyeol's tongue inside his mouth gladly, tasting him for the first time and oh. He tastes so sweet and sour like the beer they drank together earlier. But it's addicting. Chanyeol's lips are so addicting that Jongin can't help licking into his mouth, tasting him even deeper. He groans into the kiss as their tongues meet and twirl together, Chanyeol playing with him. At some point, he doesn't know how or when, their innocent kissing eventually turns into making out. It's so suffocating that Jongin doesn't think he can take all of this. This is too much for him. Chanyeol kissing the hell out of him, his face between his hands and fingers stroking his cheeks softly despite the hard situation. The lust is very clear in the air and in the way Chanyeol's hands traveling down and down. Everything is so suffocating him. He finds the need to hold onto Chanyeol to steady himself after some time and Chanyeol gladly pulls him into his lap when he notices Jongin's attempts to climb on him. Jongin lets out the most satisfied moan as he straddles Chanyeol, feeling his dick pressing against his ass. He can feel how big it is even though Chanyeol's not even fully hard. Fuck, it excites him so bad.

"Jongin, baby," Chanyeol pulls away to give them a quick break to breathe properly. Jongin moans at the nickname. "Yes, Chanyeol. Please. Kiss me."

"You're so hot when you moan my name."

Jongin whimpers, "Oh, yeah?" He closes his eyes as he moans Chanyeol's name, blushing deeply. Chanyeol's hand tightens around his waist, his fingers stroking his waistline softly despite his rough situation. "Fuck, Jongin... Keep going and we—" He's cut off by the sound of the door opening, signaling Baekhyun's arrival. Fuck, no. The worst part of it is he's not alone. Sehun’s with him.

"Shit." Jongin curses as he hurriedly gets up from Chanyeol's lap, throwing himself on the spot next to Chanyeol. He tries to act normal but it must be obvious what they were doing before being interrupted because Baekhyun and Sehun's eyes widen the moment they notice them. "Oh my god," Baekhyun says, eyes wide open. "Oh my god!" He repeats again, more exaggerated this time. "Sehun, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Shut up, Baek." Jongin groans from embarrassment, hiding his red face by burying it into Chanyeol's neck and fuck, he smells so nice. "Leave him alone, Baekhyun." Chanyeol tells, draping his hand over Jongin's shoulders in a protective way. Jongin can't see but he's pretty sure Baekhyun's mouth is open in shock. "I can't believe Chanyeol punched you in the face like a month ago and now you're making out with him. Life is really strange." Sehun sighs to himself, shaking his head in disbelief, still there's a knowing smile on his lips. Chanyeol doesn't dare to meet his friend's eyes.

"Life is really strange, indeed." Baekhyun agrees with Sehun because he always agrees with what Sehun says. God, they should just start dating already. "Anyways, we'll be in my room in case you two can't keep it in your pants."

Jongin can't be more embarrassed right now. His boner is dead by the time Baekhyun and Sehun decide to leave them alone. Great. He can't even face Chanyeol now. He didn't think his day would end up like this. He didn't even think things would go too far. There wasn't any traces of thoughts about taking things further when he invited Chanyeol in. Well... it happened, though.

And now Jongin can't look him in the eyes as he raises his head from Chanyeol's broad shoulders.

"Hey, baby, look at me." Chanyeol grabs his jaw gently to make him look. His eyes are so soft, Jongin notices. It must be a good sign, then. "I should probably head back home." No, it's not.

It's not good. He doesn't want him to leave yet. Why can't he just stay a bit longer? He was right about to protest when Chanyeol starts speaking after looking like he's got a new idea.

"Wait. Sehun and Baekhyun will get really ugly in a few minutes. Trust me, I know from lots of experiences. I think it's better if I take you with me actually. We can go to a diner if you want. You must be hungry, right?"

Jongin can't process all of this, so he just nods. Then the next thing he knows is he's existing the building with Chanyeol to his motorcycle that waits for them in the parking lot. Like he did a week ago, Chanyeol helps him put his helmet on, and helping him to get on his motorcycle after he makes sure the shielder is on. The ride goes more fun than the last time thanks to the nice weather. Jongin doesn't stop hugging him behind tightly till they arrive at the diner Chanyeol's been talking about throughout the ride. He's wanted to ask if it is a date so badly but he's kinda scared to hear the answer if it's not.

He wants to date Chanyeol so fucking much it hurts.

"They make the best pies I promise you'll love it." Chanyeol says enthusiastically as he leads Jongin to inside of the diner with a hand on his waist. Jongin thinks he'd eat the worst pie without batting an eye if Chanyeol is the one who offers it. Maybe, Jongin likes him more than he thinks. A little too much. He's realized it when they settle down a seat, face to face, and he sees the way Chanyeol's looking at him. It must be a date, he concludes. It must be.

Their staring is broken by the waiter who approaches them, asking for their orders. Jongin orders a fried chicken plate with coke while Chanyeol orders two burgers (because he was so hungry) with the same drink as Jongin. They continue chatting after the waiter leaves them alone, unable to stop blushing like some high schooler as they wait for their orders to arrive, legs playing under the table. Jongin thinks they're definitely look like high schooler stupidly in love. The giddiness he feels is too much for him that he couldn't even eat properly because of smiling ear to ear and the fact that Chanyeol is watching his every movement with that amusing glint in his eyes. Jongin finds it extremely hard not to melt under his gaze. Surprisingly, Jongin manages to finish his food without an awful event in the end and their date gets even cuter when Chanyeol treats him a pie (and they share it!) before paying all the bill. Jongin thought their date would end after that, but Chanyeol decides to give him a small motorcycle tour around the neighborhood. Jongin enjoys a little too much than he did on his first time. He was shaking from fear when he was on a motorcycle for the very first time. But, he wasn't scared around Chanyeol now that they started to warm up to each other.

"So... this is me." He says (more like sighs), a pout forming on his face despite himself. He hops off motorcycle after it's parked right in front of his building. Chanyeol, too, hops off it to join him, coming closer and oh, dangerously closer to Jongin. He holds his breath as Chanyeol speaks in the softest tone.

"I really really enjoyed today and I hope you enjoyed it too, Jongin. It was such a lovely date even though it was kinda spontaneous."

"So it was a date?" Jongin cuts him off before he could even stop himself. Chanyeol chuckles at that. "Yeah, of course it was a date Jongin. What did you think it was? I don't usually share a pie and I definitely don't let anyone get on my motorcycle. I don't even allow anyone to touch it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, uh, so..." Chanyeol scratches his neck, suddenly becoming so nervous, his confident dying away. "I like you, Jongin. I like you a lot. So if you wanna—"

Jongin doesn't let him finish his sentence, instead pulling him into a kiss that he's dreamed of it since they were in that fancy diner. The kiss is slow and gentle, pouring every feelings Jongin has for the other into it. They don’t deepen the kiss however as they’re outside and there are people. “Yes,” Jongin says under his breath after pulling away, their lips brushing. “Yes, I’d love to.”

“You don’t even know what I was gonna say.” Chanyeol laughs at the dumb face Jongin makes. He looks so pretty after being kissed that it’s unfair. No one has to look this pretty every time he’s being kissed. “Well, I think I’d say yes even if it’s the silliest thing.”

“Ah, why are you so adorable?” Chanyeol groans. “Anyways. I was going to ask if you’d consider a second date with me. Like a real date that’s decided beforehand. Not a hurried one. I want it to be perfect this time.”

“Yes, please.” Jongin’s jaw aches from smiling too much. Gosh, he feels like a total weirdo. “I… I really like you a lot, too.”

“I’m glad our feelings are mutual then. I’ll text you, ‘kay? We’ll talk about the details later. Now get inside before you catch a cold, baby.”

It doesn’t stop Jongin from stealing one last lingering kiss from Chanyeol, though. “I’m gonna miss you. Bye!” is the last thing he says before finally leaving him, and getting inside the warmth of his house.

He lets out the scream he’s been holding since the kiss they shared, going crazy with the outcome of today. He’s happy for the way things happened although he didn’t think his day would go like that.

✧✦

They went that date they’d been discussing about it thoroughly five days later. It went great. Chanyeol took him to the beach on the other side of the city and they held hands while they were walking alongside it. Then, he took him to that 'finest place in Seoul’ he’d told him when they were in the club like he promised. Their fried chickens were amazing and it might be the best fried chickens Jongin’s ever eaten. Chanyeol reminded him of what he said that night when they were drinking red wine after finishing their food.

“You said I couldn’t buy you with food. Well, I think I did in the end.”

Jongin hadn’t laughed that hard for a while.

They made it back to Jongin’s apartment with their lips locked and hands everywhere since Baekhyun informed him that he would be with Sehun all night long. It was a great opportunity and Jongin wouldn’t ever let it slip. So, he made his intentions clear as he dragged Chanyeol towards his bedroom, palming his erection through his jeans, lips never leaving as he does so. Chanyeol lifts him up easily when Jongin almost trips on his own feet on the way to his bed, dropping Jongin on the mattress and crawling on top of him. He takes his time to appreciate Jongin’s body before starting to kiss wherever his hungry eyes land on, making Jongin quiver under him weakly. Fuck, Jongin’s so weak for Chanyeol and Chanyeol only.

“Please, Yeol.” He attempts to grind their crouches together, whining as he feels the brush of Chanyeol’s half-hard dick. “I want it. I want you.”

Chanyeol bites his earlobe as he whispers, “Yeah? How do you want me, baby? Tell me so that I can give you.”

Jongin shuts his eyes closed. “I want you inside me.” A gasp. “I want you to fuck me, Yeol.”

“You don’t have any fucking idea how hot you look right now, begging for me to fuck you.” Chanyeol reaches for his belt but Jongin stops him and undoes it himself, helping Chanyeol taking off his clothes and thinking how sexy the undressing process is. Chanyeol returns the favor with a pleasure, taking his precious time to undress Jongin. “You’re the prettiest…”

Jongin blushes at the unexpected compliment coming from Chanyeol. “No, shut up.” He tries to hide his face with his hands when he’s finally fully naked before him. Chanyeol spreads his legs as he tells him, “Don’t hide your pretty face, babe. I wanna see you.”

Jongin does as he’s told, showing Chanyeol his flushed face. It’s not like he’s embarrassed by his body. On the contrary, Jongin definitely knows he has got a nice body. It’s just… the way Chanyeol’s looking at him. It’s too much.

“L-Lube and condoms are in there,” He gestures towards his drawer. Chanyeol takes out them and wastes no time prepping Jongin with lubed fingers. Once he makes sure Jongin’s stretched properly, he rolls the condom onto his cock. Jongin watches everything with a needy look on his face. Eyes hazy and watery, he already looks so fucked up without even being fucked for real. “You ready?” Chanyeol asks just in case before aligning himself to his entrance. Jongin nods almost frantically, dying to feel Chanyeol’s cock inside him finally. “Just fuck me already!”

Chanyeol chuckles at Jongin’s eagerness and can’t help leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss as he pushes himself into Jongin’s warmth slowly. They both groan in unison. Chanyeol waits for Jongin to adjust to his size, then begins to thrust into him after Jongin gives him a nod. The stretch hurts Jongin a little bit because it’s been a long time Jongin’s taken a dick. And plus, Chanyeol’s so big. It takes a little while to get used to the feeling. After few thrusts and some dirty compliments from Chanyeol, Jongin forgets about the sting and starts to enjoy it instead.

“Y-You make me feel so good, Yeol. I want you to stay inside me forever.” He pulls Chanyeol down by his the back of his nape to suck at his neck. Chanyeol moans as he thrusts faster into him, letting Jongin mark him. Fuck, he wants to stay inside him forever too. The tightness and warmth of his hole is driving Chanyeol crazy. He had to stop himself from thrusting harder so as not to hurt Jongin a few times. It's too hard to control himself when Jongin is moaning his name constantly, sobbing and begging him to fuck him harder. More and more. Faster. 

It gets really harder after Jongin changes their position, getting on his knees and spreading his thighs wider to better access. Jongin doesn't stop sobbing when Chanyeol begins to fuck him harder and deeper. Jongin lets out the sweetest moan when Chanyeol hits his prostate. "There! Chan—oh fuck—there!"

Chanyeol grips his hips as he pounds into him in a brutal pace, hitting that sweet spot over and over, watching how his cock disappearing inside Jongin's tight hole. It was a beautiful sight. It won't take too long for him to come, Chanyeol thinks. Meanwhile, Jongin has his one hand wrapped around his leaking dick, jerking off to reach his climax. It's becoming too much. He doesn't think he can wait any longer. "Yeol, I'm comi—" His sentence is cut off by the hand replacing his own hand on his dick and helping him finish off. After a few seconds, he cums all over both of their hands and mattress, becoming a moaning mess under Chanyeol as he rides out his orgasm by rocking back and forth. Jongin clenches helplessly around his cock and that's all it takes for Chanyeol to cum, filling the condom.

"Oh, fuck..." He grunts after he comes to himself, pulling his cock out of him. He quickly cleans up both him and Jongin, throwing the used condom into the trash and going back to lay beside Jongin. "You look so tired, baby." He comments as he stares at his boyfriend's cute face, pecking his cheeks softly. "Uh, yeah, 'cuz someone fucked me real good. I gotta thank him."

"Someone? Or boyfriend?" Chanyeol asks, almost inaudible, voice so small like he’s afraid of what his answer might be. He’s been trying to find ways to ask him to be his boyfriend and this feels like the best moment.

Jongin doesn’t even think about it. "Boyfriend is better." Jongin mumbles softly, tilting his head to kiss him full on the mouth. "I like it."

"Mmhh," Chanyeol pulls him closer. "I like you."

He locks eyes with Chanyeol and sees the genuine emotion lying there. He feels like the happiest person in the world right now between the arms of his _boyfriend_. Fuck, it’s so hot calling Chanyeol his own boyfriend.

"I like you, too."

Well, Jongin's never thought he'd find the love of his life through a punch in the face. Life really surprises you in the least unexpected way. He's glad that he got punched by Chanyeol that night after all. If someone had told him he’d end up dating with Chanyeol a few weeks ago, he would have laughed at their face for like an hour. He never thought he’d date a guy who punched him in the face. He’d thought all of it was a bad idea at the beginning. But the way things ended up like this is great. He’s never been happier with the consequences of his actions. He's glad that Baekhyun dragged him there despite his protests. He’s glad that he decided to interrupt the fight. It wasn’t a bad idea after all.

Jongin leans his head against Chanyeol’s chest, listening to his heart beating. "I can't believe I'm saying this but... I'm so glad that you punched me."

They burst out laughing together, their laugh echoing in the room and returning to them as the sweetest sound.

"I punched you in the heart then."

Chanyeol smirks as he says that, earning a slap from Jongin. 

"Oh my god, you're so cheesy!"

**Author's Note:**

> side sebaek is a must in my fics lol. i hope you enjoyed reading! i had this idea for awhile and i finally found the inspiration to write it lately.
> 
> i hope i'm not the only one missing seeing chankai together :(
> 
> don't forget to stream jongin's album!!! take care, love you all <3


End file.
